What a day
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: Set after 4 x 11. A bit of Kandy fluff with a little Seth!


Ok with only five episodes left I'm getting rather depressed and plus there isn't a lot going on Kandy fanfic wise either. I know it's so hard to get time to write. I think what bugs me most about this season, well apart from the lack of Kandy scenes is that when they are together they don't act really together like when before they went to Mexico and they were in bed why wasn't Kirsten in Sandy's arms or the same when they were watching tv? It's those little things that are bugging me. Sorry that's my little rant done! Anyway this is set after last week's episode after Kirsten goes to dinner with Julie (4 x 11). Enjoy!

'Hey honey I'm home' Sandy heard the front door shut and looked away from the tv watching Kirsten walking towards him.

'Hey baby how was your day' he patted the spot on the couch next to him. Instead of placing herself down beside him, she instead dropped into his arms burying her head in his chest.

'You don't want to know believe me' she closed her eyes revealing in her husbands touch. There was nothing quite like being wrapped in the arms of Sandy Cohen. If only she could spend all day ever day like this then she wouldn't have to deal with the reality of the outside world.

'Try me' he began to rub her back to relieve some of the tension he felt.

'Well lets see if involves Julie, a hooker service and a false cylmadia epidemic. That exciting enough?' she looked up and almost laughed at the look of shock plastered across his face.

'You're kidding right?'

'Nope. I wish but unfortunately not'

'Wow Julie really does keep things interesting for you. You sorted it out right cos there could be trouble'

'Sandy don't you think I know that.'

'Sorry it's the lawyer instinct'

'Well could we forget our professions for the rest of the evening? Please!' she gave him those puppy dogs that he could never resist.

'Ok well what do you want to do then? he said as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

'You know what I just want to stay right here and not move and pretend that we can stay wrapped up like this forever.'

'Well then your wish is my command' and he embraced her even tighter. They were silent for a few minutes both revealing in each others company.

'I love you' Sandy whispered. He then heard Kirsten giggle. 'What could possibly be funny about that?'

'I'm sorry it's just its amazing the way ever time you say it to me it's as magical as the first time you said it.' That made Sandy laugh thinking of that moment as if it was yesterday……….

They had just finished their semester exams, both relieved that they were over but also dreading the fact that they would be going to opposite ends of the country to spend the holidays. Walking hand in hand they made their way down to the beach to get away from the party they had been attending for a while. Sandy of course wanted to go in the water but Kirsten was obviously completely against the idea. He had kicked his shoes off and had lifted her up in the air. She was begging and laughing at him to put here down otherwise there would be consequences but of course he didn't listen. He headed towards the water, at this point she said she would never speak to him again if he took one step into the sea. He laughed at her and just before they reached the water he dropped her down gently and kissed her. She would always remember it as one of the most amazing experiences in her life. He then took her face in his hands and said 'I love you'. Almost as soon as he said it this big wave came out of no where, crashing against their ankles, soaking the bottom of their jeans. Sandy thought Kirsten was going to freak but all she did was laugh and throw herself back into his arms and whispered ' I love you too'

God that felt like yesterday to him. He looked down at Kirsten who at this point was fast asleep. He felt his eyes grow heavy and contemplated moving to the bedroom but he was too comfortable. He moved his body so that he was lying on the couch with her on top of him, her head resting on his heart. She reached and linked her fingers with his, snuggling into him and whispered 'I love you too'

Ryan, Seth, Taylor and Summer entered the living room after midnight. Seth groaned, Ryan rolled his eyes and Summer and Taylor looked at each other with that soapy look and then hit their other halves.

'You know I hope I end up like them'

'Me too, they're just perfect. Look at the way they just fit so perfect'

'Oh please don't make me vomit. Come on lets go. Ryan playstation?'

'Yeah sure man'

'I'II meet you guys out there I'II pick up some reserves on the way'. The others went out to the garden as Seth busied himself in the kitchen. Once he knew they were out of sight he doubled back and taking the blanket off the opposite couch he placed it over his parents. Yes, he hated the thought of them making out but secretly he knew that there weren't two people in the world who loved each other more. And he hoped someday that he and Summer would turn out like his mom and dad. They had conquered everything that had been thrown against them and had come out fighting, if only he could be so lucky!

Please Review!!!


End file.
